Mine Again
by shadowsongtress
Summary: Kim has a song she wants to sing to Tommy. How will he take it? Song sung by Beyonce. Ave Maria.


"What do you think Kim is performing for Ernie's fundraiser," Adam asks Aisha.

Aisha shrugs her shoulders. "She did not tell me but I saw her outfit and it is stunning."

"Okay we figured as much but will you tell us what it looks like," Adam asks.

Tommy sneakily listens to the conversation. Although Kim and he had broken up almost a year ago and he still had feelings for her. It did not help that Kat and him had broken up because she was going to London and he was going to Angel Grove University. Tommy had felt his ego take a nosedive because in a way he thought Kat was a sure thing. He did not feel good about it but he rationalized his thinking by her actions prior to dating her.

"Whatever it is I know she will do great," Jason adds as he drinks a smoothie. "Billy, you worked with her on the lighting did she tell you anything?"

"All I know is that she will have a spotlight on her," Billy replies.

Kat walks over with Tanya. "Who will have a spotlight," Kat questions as she sits down.

"Kimberly is," Adam, answers as he wraps an arm around Aisha.

Tanya glances at Adam and Aisha for a second. She was still reeling from Adam choosing to be with Aisha over her. "I sure can use a soda." Tanya stands up and walks to the bar.

"So is anyone else doing something for the charity event," Tommy asks. He was hoping to steer the conversation away from Kimberly.

"I don't think so," Rocky tells him as he sips a soda.

Kim spies her friends and walk to them. "Tommy can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure… I guess," Tommy glances at Kim curiously, as he stands up. He follows Kim outside the Juice Bar. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Tommy tries to lean against the wall to make himself look cool and unfazed.

"I um…" Kim twirls a lock of her hair. "My mouth is suddenly dry," Kim twirls her hair with one finger and with her, other hand she places it on her chest.

Tommy hides a smile. She is just as nervous as I am but why is she nervous? "Kim, my smoothie should be ready so…"

"Right, right… it's just that I wanted you to know that the lyrics in my song are my true feelings and every word is true," Kim puts her hands down.

"Thank you for letting me know," Tommy looks at Kim strangely, as he walks back inside the Juice Bar. "That was weird," Tommy mutters to himself as he walks back to the gang. All eyes are on him as he sits back down.

"So, what was that all about," Jason questions.

Tommy shrugs his shoulders. "I have no idea."

Kat glances at Tommy out of the corner of her eye. "You can see it if you two are getting back together." "We are friends now Tommy and I would be okay if you two are getting back together." Kat shakes her leg. She knew she was fibbing because she still had feelings for Tommy but was trying to save face and they had just broken up a few days ago.

"I would like to know as well," Tanya inputs. She knew what her friend was feeling. The two had a talk about their love lives and realized that they both sucked.

"All Kim wanted to tell me was that the lyrics in her song that she is performing are heartfelt," Tommy reaches for his straw as he smoothie is placed in front of him.

Aisha stands up. "I have to help Kim get ready; maybe I can find something out."

"Bye Aisha," Adam stands up and kisses his girlfriend on the cheek. He sits back down and can feel Tanya's eyes on him. Adam felt bad that Tanya and he had hit it off but his feelings for Aisha were stronger making it a no brainer who he wanted to pursue.

Tanya has to atop an eye roll, "I think I need to order chili cheese fries."

"I second that," Rocky smiles at Tanya.

"How can I say no to a face that looks like that," Tanya giggles.

Jason makes a face. "How can you not."

"Ha, ha," Rocky rolls his eyes as he signals for the server.

"I had better make sure the stage hand knows how to do Kim's lighting," Billy walks off.

Kat watches Billy walk off. "Maybe I should have done something for the fundraiser."

"You did in fact we all did," Jason smiles at her. "As much as I loved dancing with you and Adam I doubt the people of Angel Grove would like to see me in tights again."

"I don't know you looked pretty good in those tights," Kat grins at Jason.

Rocky shakes his head. "No one but you thought so sweetheart."

"Just eat your fries," Jason tells him as the server brings over an order of fries.

In a different room, Kim stares at her reflection in the mirror.

"How do I look," Kim asks Aisha.

"Like a ballerina," Aisha smiles at Kim. "How will you get the headpiece on during your performance," Aisha holds Kim's headpiece.

Kim turns from the mirror. "I was hoping you could place it on my head when the time is right."

"How will I know when the time is right?" Aisha questions.

"Almost at the end of the song, there is this beat that will begin to play but in case you are too caught up in my performance I will look at you." Kim turns back to the mirror.

Aisha nods her head. "I got it."

At the table the gang normally seats at, Tommy slowly sips his smoothie.

"I wonder what time Kim is performing her song," Tommy wonders.

"Why you ask," Jason looks over at him.

Tommy moves his eyes to smoothie. "I just…wanted to know what she was singing since she pulled me aside is all." I cannot ask for more can I?

"Just wondering," Jason gives a little smile. He was one of the few who knew Kim had broken up with Jeff and was going to attend Angel Grove University with most of them.

Kat glances at Jason out of the corner of her eye. What is his angle?

Aisha walks back to the table. "It is time to take our seats the program is about to begin." "I won't be sitting by you guys during Kim's performance."

Ten acts later, Kim can feel butterflies in her stomach.

What if he hates the song or hates me period. I don't think I can do this. Where is Ernie? Kim holds her robe tighter. She did not want anyone to see her until her performance.

"Next on stage is a dear friend of mine Kimberly Hart performing a new song, Ave Maria," Ernie smiles at the audience. "I introduce Angel Grove's next big star Kimberly Hart."

Billy places the spotlight on Kim before he takes his seat. He showed a member of the crew how to operate the light the way Kim wanted.

Kim shakes off the butterflies and takes off her robe. I can do this. Kim walks onto the stage with a big smile on her face. "Thank you Ernie for the introduction." "I would like to dedicate this song to someone who is very special to me." Kim glances at Tommy.

The audience gasps as they take in Kim's costume, makeup, and hair.

Did she just look at me? Tommy wonders. Kim looks beautiful in that dress. He glances at Kim as she waits for her music to begin. Maybe she wants me back. No, idiot she has a boyfriend and doesn't like you.

Kim begins to sing her song and her eyes are on Tommy the whole time letting him know whom the song is about.

Tommy smiles; this song is definitely going to be about me.

Aisha quietly moves to her seat next to the stage.

She was lost in so many different ways  
>Out in the darkness with no guide.<br>I know the cost of a losing hand there  
>But for the grace of God, oh I...<p>

I found heaven on earth  
>You are my last, my first<br>And then I hear this voice inside...  
>Ave Maria<p>

I've been alone when I'm surrounded by friends  
>How could the silence be so loud?<br>But I still go home knowing that I've got you  
>There's only us when the lights go down<p>

You are my heaven on earth  
>You are my hunger, my thirst<br>I always hear this voice inside...  
>Singing Ave Maria<p>

Sometimes love can come and pass you by  
>While you're busy making plans.<br>Suddenly hits you, and then you realize  
>It's out of your hands...<br>Baby, you've got to understand

You are my heaven on earth  
>You are my last, my first<br>And then I hear this voice inside...  
>Ave Maria<br>Kim breaks eye contact for a second and looks at Aisha.

Aisha rushes onto the stage and places the headpiece on top of Kim's head before she hurries off the stage with a smile on her face.

Kim does a dancer's turn making her look like a ballerina and as she turns the sparkles on her dress and headpiece shine even more. She smiles at everyone before singing the end of her song.

Ave Maria  
>Ave Maria<p>

The room is silent before it erupts with applause.

Kim bows, "Thank you." Kim walks off the stage. How did he take the song? Kim wonders as she walks to the room she was using as a dressing room.

Tommy stands up and walks over to Aisha. "Where is she?"

"I guess in the room, she is using as a dressing room," Aisha tells him. "Go to the back hallway; third door on the left."

Ernie walks to the stage. "Didn't I tell you she is the next big star."

Tommy walks to the room and halts outside the door. "Get it together Tommy." He breathes for five seconds before he opens the door.

"I wonder what he thought of my performance," Kim wonders aloud.

"Why don't you ask him yourself," Tommy tells her.

Kim can feel herself freeze where she stands. She glances in the body length mirror and sees Tommy. "What did you think of the song Tommy?"

"I thought it was the best song I have ever heard," Tommy walks over to Kim. "You told me that the lyrics are the truth, so does that mean what I think it does?"

"Yes, Tommy the song is what you think it is," Kim looks into his eyes. "When I realized what a mistake I had made breaking up with you it was too late; you had move on and I was coming to accept that until Jason told me about the break and I knew I had to do something special to win your heart back." Kim licks her lips nervously.

Tommy smiles down at her before he cups her face between his hands. "Beautiful, I was wondering when you were going to recognize that I was your soul mate."

"You know what maybe I knew all along but were just too stubborn to notice or I was just lonely," Kim smiles back at Tommy.

"Well, I am here to tell you that you will never be lonely again," Tommy kisses Kim. He pulls back after the kiss a little and Kim moans. "I just wanted to tell you how amazingly beautiful you look in that dress."

Kim grins, "Does it make you think of marriage?"

"I knew you were going for an angle," Tommy grins as he kisses her again.

"Did Jason tell you that I will be attending Angel Grove University this fall," Kim mutters between Tommy lips.

Tommy gives his head a little shake. "No, he didn't nor did he tell me that you broke up with Jeff." Tommy gives a little laugh. "I owe him a good sparring."

"Can it wait until after we have spent time together," Kim shivers as Tommy touches a curl.

"Of course, I want to make up for all the lost time," Tommy kisses Kim again.

Kim cannot be her luck. "I am never letting you go again."

"I intend to make sure that happens," Tommy kisses Kim. "Let's go let those knuckleheads know that we are together again and all is right with the world.

"Aw, I wanted to kiss a little more," Kim, groans against his mouth.

Tommy chuckles, "Plenty of time for that afterwards Beautiful."

"Say it again," Kim asks.

"Plenty of time," Tommy tells her.

Kim shakes her head no. "Say my nickname again."

"Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful," Tommy replies.

"I will never get tired of hearing that word come from your mouth," Kim kisses Tommy again.

Tommy kisses Kim back with a passion. "I cannot ask for nothing better than that."


End file.
